


Try not to fall in love

by s0ftmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftmalec/pseuds/s0ftmalec
Summary: Alec Lightwood never believed in good or bad luck, but after finding out he's roommates with his highschool nemesis Magnus Bane..he's beginning to think he's cursedaka the enemies to friends to lovers fic that no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while but I've been too nervous to post this so here we go!

“Okay guys, we’re finally here! Fuck, that was a long ass trip. I’m glad we’re here and I can finally breathe again.” Alec says as he gets out the car with his siblings, Isabelle and Jace. Being in a car with them for 3 hours is too much; Isabelle was complaining, and Jace was giving him a headache. He’s just glad that they are finally here.

 

“Oh, calm down. Stop being so dramatic! It wasn’t that bad,” Isabelle punches his shoulder lightly and Alec rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah man, come on. Don’t be so dramatic. We already have Izzy, so we don’t need another drama queen.” Jace says as he grabs his bags from the back, which made Alec roll his eyes even more. “Man, stop it. One day your eyes are gonna fall off and that’s not gonna be fun.”

 

They all got their bags and head to the registration area to get their room keys and all their books for their classes.

 

Alec is a bit nervous to see who his roommate was. He’s a bit antisocial, and meeting new people is difficult for him. The only two friends he made on his own were Maia and Aline during their  sophomore year of high school. He was thankful that they were both coming to Institute Idris with him. Clary and Simon were both here too, and he’s known them since sophomore year as well.

 

“Okay guys, I guess i’ll see you all later,” Isabelle says as she got her room keys and books. “Don’t be a stranger, and yes, I’m talking about you, Jace.” Isabelle smirks  as she saw the offended look Jace gave to her. Instead of fighting back, she hugs Jace and Alec, and then she leaves.

 

“Okay dude, see you later. Try not to kill your roommate, okay?” Jace punches Alec’s shoulder lightly and starts  to walk away, leaving Alec alone.

 

Alec gets  his stuff and starts to walk the direction that the map told him to go. Institute Idris was a big school, and they even had their own map because apparently people get lost here so easily.

 

As he gets into his building, he starts looking for his room and he started getting a bit nervous in meeting his roommate. What if he was a dick? What if he was some sort of serial killer that could kill Alec in his sleep? As a lot of stuff are going through his head, he almost passed his room. He gets to his room and stands outside of it for a few minutes before he got the courage to let himself in.

 

He opens the door and stepped into his dorm room. He looks around and already saw a bag on a bed, meaning his roommate is already here, but he doesn't  see him anywhere.

 

So he went to the bed that was empty and put all his stuff on it and started unpacking his clothes and setting his books. He didn’t pay attention that there was someone behind him until he heard a man’s voice, “Damn, nice.” He turns around and it was someone he wasn’t expecting at all.

 

“Magnus?” Alec looks  at him, completely shocked. What was Magnus doing here? Why of all the people was he stuck with him?

 

“Alec? Damn, of course you’re fucking here,” Magnus says as he got into his bed and sat on it, watching Alec. He looked amused and confused. Why was he confused? Alec should be the one confused here. Why would they set him up with someone he doesn’t like? Someone he despises.

 

“What is that suppose to mean?” Alec asks, getting worked up already; being around Magnus always made him angry.

 

“Nothing, I’m just surprised to see your face here, I thought we were done with each other when we ended high school, but I guess fucking not. We’re also roommates, how exciting,” Magnus says as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Don’t act so excited, Magnus,” Alec says dryly. He still can’t believe his roommate is Magnus. It’s a complete shock to him. All they did was fight in high school, so how did they manage to go to the same school? Let alone be roommates?

 

_“Hey, Alec, where you headed?” Magnus asked with a smirk. Honestly, Alec wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. That smirk always made Alec angry for some reason, and he didn’t know why. It just made him angry._

 

_“None of your business, Bane.” Alec rolled his eyes and started walking faster, trying to get away from Magnus. He couldn’t even stand him._

 

_“Oh Alexander, why are you like this? You need to chill out a little, take a breather. You’re so uptight.”_

 

_“Fuck off, okay? You don’t know shit about me, so you need to leave me alone. Okay?” Alec said angrily turning to Magnus, just to see Magnus’ smirk get even wider._

 

_“Where’s the fun in that though? You get offended so easily, and it’s fun to watch you get so riled up,” Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm to stop him from walking even faster. “I’m just curious, though. Where are you going?”_

 

_“Fine, I’m going to the library.You happy? For fucks sake, you’re so annoying,” Alec was about to start walking, but Magnus’ hand was still holding his arm, keeping him in place. Alec sighed. “Can I go now?”_

 

_“Mmm, you gotta say the magic word,” Magnus stepped closer to Alec and Alec took a step back._

 

_“Oh fuck off, stop that,” Alec raised his voice a little, getting really impatient. All he wanted is to go to the library and study, and now this ass won’t let him leave._

 

_“Tempting, but that’s not the magic word, but maybe later,” Magnus said, checking out Alec, and Alec has had enough already. He moved Magnus’ hand so he will let go of his arm and just left. He turned away and Magnus was still smirking and blew him a kiss._

 

“What are you thinking about there darling? My amazing body? How good I look?” Magnus licks his lips with a smirk.

 

“You fucking wish,” Alec says grumpily, rubbing his temples; he really needs talk to Izzy and Jace about this.

 

“So, darling Alexander, what are you studying? Something boring I’m assuming?” Magnus asks curiously, while looking at his nails, looking a bit bored.

 

“I’m studying business, and it’s not boring. I like it.” Alec is already getting defensive, crossing his arms.

 

“Mmmm, sure it’s not. I’m studying fashion,” Magnus says, still inspecting his nails.

 

“Of course you are, how surprising.” Alec rolls his eyes at him. “As much fun as I’m having, I’m going to go see Izzy and Jace.”

 

“Blondie and Izzy are here? Wow, goody,” Magnus says sarcastically as he layed down on his bed. “Off you go,” Magnus shushes him away and Alec rolls his eyes again.

 

Alec nearly slams the door as he storms down the hall, passing corridors on the way to where Izzy and Jace said to meet. This is going to be one hell of a school year.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wow Alec, it’s been ten minutes and you're already Mr. Grumpy? That’s gotta be a new record for you,” Jace says from across the table, mocking his older brother. Izzy sits next to Jace and chuckles, while Alec rolls his eyes and continues to pace back and forth. He is too wired and frustrated to sit down.

 

“This isn't a joke. It’s a nightmare,” Alec replies.

 

Izzy laughs, “What did Magnus ever do to make you hate him so much?”

 

Alec ponders for an answer, but cannot think of a specific situation from when they were younger. “I don't know, we just can't get along. He can be so annoying and irritating sometimes. I can't really explain it,” Alec replies, unsure if it even makes sense.

 

Jace shrugs, “Can't you apply for another roommate or live by yourself?”

 

Alec shakes his head, “I don't have the money to room by myself, you know that. And the application process will take at least a few months to go through. It could even take the first term altogether.” By now Alec sits down, the continual walking making him feel slightly dizzy.

 

“Well buddy, I guess you're kind of stuck. I’m sure it won't be too bad. Who knows, maybe being in one room will make you guys get along a bit.” Jace teases.

 

Alec rolls his eyes, “Yeah like that's ever going to happen.”

 

Alec then looks at his sister, who’s been oddly quiet the last several minutes. “Something on your mind, Iz?”

 

Izzy holds back a smirk. “I don't know, was it just me who thought you two would make a cute couple?”

 

Jace bursts out in laughter, while Alec is stunned.  “Who?” He asks, trying to act dumb and forget this conversation even started.

 

“You and Magnus, obviously,” she responds.

 

Alec shakes his head, avoiding his mind from even trying to go there, “Why would you think that?” _Why did I ask? Why do I want Izzy’s opinion?_

 

Izzy shrugs, “Well, Magnus drives you crazy, and I guess when we were in highschool I thought it could be the _good_ kind of crazy. But that must not be the case,” Izzy takes a sip of her now cooling coffee, signaling she is done with the conversation.

 

Alec stares at his own drink, but doesn't say anything else, neither does he move. _Izzy is obviously wrong. I have only despised Magnus. We were enemies then, and that’s all we’ll ever be._

 

Satisfied with his own thoughts, Alec takes a sip from his black coffee cup. Maybe he can head back to the dorm room and hope Magnus isn't there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You miss us already Magnus? We thought you could atleast last the day without talking to us,” Cat teases on their Skype call. Ragnor chuckles in agreement, which Magnus can hear clear as day.

 

“Hush now, this is an emergency! It’s about Alec!” Magnus says desperately.

 

“Alec?” Ragnor says in a confused tone. “Wait, Alec Lightwood? I thought you promised never to speak of him after you graduated?” Cat asks.

 

Magnus sighs, “I was planning to never speak of him, until I found out he is my roommate!” Ragnor and Cat gasp, as if this is the best gossip they have heard from Magnus all week.

 

“Shut up!” Cat exclaims before beginning to chuckle. “Are you sure?” Ragnor adds, always the more sensible one in these kinds of situations.

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Well, I wouldn’t be talking to you both right now if I was unsure, now would I?” Ragnor mutters words in mock annoyance that Magnus cannot hear.

 

“This is going to be awful! How will I make it through the year?” He continues his overdramatic ranting.

 

Cat smirks, “I don't know but I’m sure you'll manage.”

 

Magnus raises his eyebrows, “What are you referring to Catarina?”

 

Ragnor chuckles, “Yes do tell, my dear.”

 

“Maybe you’ll finally _get some_ from the Lightwood guy that’s all…” Cat winks.

 

Magnus gasps himself, while Ragnor is speechless.

 

“Excuse me, what are you talking about?” Magnus asks.

 

Cat almost jumps out of her seat, “Don't play dumb with me, Bane. You talk about him _all the time._ And don't just say-”

 

But Magnus interrupts her and says exactly what she wanted him to. “He’s despicable! All he ever does is cut me off when I even try to have a sensible conversation with him, and it's so annoying. He is my enemy, I’ve said this how many times,” he exclaims.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, friend,” Ragnor mutters. Cat moves closer to the screen.

 

“Have you ever heard of sleeping with the enemy? I’m just saying.” She teases.

 

Magnus pushes those first, dirty thoughts out of his mind and shakes his head. _He is my enemy and that is all he will ever be._

 

“You two were supposed to help me; some friends you are,” Magnus says in frustration.

 

“What kind of friends would we be then?” Ragnor replies with a toothy smile.

 

And with that Magnus hears a “say hi to Alec for me” from Cat before signing off for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said I was going to upload on Tuesday but I'm pretty impatient so here's chapter 2! i hope you enjoy
> 
> tbh i'm not super happy with this chapter (i wrote it while i was hella sleep deprived and i was too lazy to edit it) but i hope you still enjoy it.

It’s the first day of class, and Alec is a bit nervous, he’s excited to start learning but right now he’s pretty nervous. He’s walking through the hallways, trying to find his lecture hall in the map.

 

“Fuck, why is this school so big?” he mutters to himself, looking at the map. It takes him a while but he eventually finds his class and opens the door to the big lecture hall; his jaw drops.

 

The lecture hall is huge; it has so many seats and there are already lots of people in the room, walking around and finding their seats. It gets Alec overwhelmed a little; he’s never been in such a big room with a lot of people in it.

 

He goes to look for a good seat where he can see his professor and the board. Once he finds his seat, he sits down, takes out his books, pens, pencils, basically everything that he needs for class. He looks around and he sees more students coming in, and he also feels someone looking at him. He turns his head and a few seats away from him there is a guy with short spiky brown hair looking at him. Alec is not sure what to do so he gives him a small smile and turns away. He keeps looking around until he sees the professor coming in and he goes back looking at the board, getting ready to learn.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two hours later, the class is finally over and Alec is just so tired. He really wants to go back to his dorm room and sleep. He hopes Magnus isn’t back in the dorm yet; he needs some peace and quiet. 

 

He packs up his books in his bag and takes his phone out to see if anyone has texted him and it was his mom; she wanted him to call her when he is back in his dorm room.

 

He is about to leave until he feels a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turns around and it was that boy with short spiky hair, giving him a shy small smile, which Alec returns back. 

 

“Hey, I just wanted to come by just to say welcome,” The boy says and Alec tries to hold back a snort. This is random, why is this guy talking to him? He is cute though. 

 

“Um, yeah hey. Thank you. I’m Alec,” Alec gives him a genuine smile.

 

“I’m Joe. Nice to meet you,” Joe says and honestly, Alec is already getting nervous. He was so bad at this small talk. What was he supposed to say to this? Some guy just randomly came up to talk to him; Alec has to think of something to keep up the conversation. 

 

“So, um, how’s your first day going so far?” Alec asks nervously and he hears Joe chuckle. 

 

“It only just started, but it’s going good so far. I have only two classes left and then i’m done for the day. Do you have any classes after this?” Joe asks and Alec smiles feeling a bit comfortable with him. 

 

“I only have an online class, but I’m technically done for the day.” Alec replies, looking at his phone. He needs to call his mom soon. “Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I’ve got to go. I need to call my mom, also I’m pretty hungry,” Alec chuckles.

 

“No problem, man. It was nice meeting you. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Joe smiles and Alec returns it, waving at him goodbye and leaving the room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec returns to his dorm and he lets out a sigh of relief when he notices that Magnus isn’t back yet. He really doesn’t want to see him. He keeps asking himself what he did in his past life to deserve to have a roommate like Magnus Bane; something awful probably. 

 

He put his bag on the desk and pulls all his books out. When he is done, he went to his bed, and takes out his phone and dials his mom. 

 

“Hi sweetie,” Maryse picks up the phone after a few rings. “How are you?”

 

“Hi mom, I’m good. I just came back to the dorm from my first class,” Alec replies as he finds a granola bar and takes a bite from it. 

 

“That’s good. How are your siblings? They doing good?” 

 

“Mom, I’m not their babysitter. They can do whatever they want. But to answer your question, they’re fine. They’re still in class,” Alec replies, smiling a little bit. 

 

“I talked to Isabelle a little bit last night, and she told me that you’re not a huge fan of your roommate. Now, can you tell me who your roommate is?” Maryse says teasingly, and Alec rolls his eyes; of course his mom would ask this. 

 

“Isabelle told you already, right?”

 

“No, she just told me that you’re not getting along with him and she said I would be very surprised to find out who your roommate is, but nothing really comes to mind.”

 

“Magnus. My roommate is Magnus” Alec sighs and he hears his mom snort in the other line. “Mom, it’s not funny, okay? It’s hell, I feel like I’m in hell.”

 

“No sweetie, I promise I’m not laughing. It’s just that you’ve been fighting with him since sophomore year in high school and now you’re in the same school, and you’re roommates. Maybe finally you’ll learn how to get a long and maybe you’ll finally-” Maryse is interrupted by Alec who lets out a loud huff in annoyance. 

 

“Mom, please don’t finish that sentence, I don’t need to hear it. I already heard enough shit from Izzy and Jace, I don’t need to hear it from my mom, okay?” Alec says, and he hears his mom chuckle 

 

“Okay sure. Anyways, tell me about your classes and how you’re doing.”

 

Alec spend an hour talking to his mom. He talked about his classes, his friends and everything school related. He also asked his mom how she is doing.

 

Maryse is a single mother; Maryse and Robert got a divorce when Max was born. His mom cought his dad cheating on her with one of his co-worker and right after she caught him, Maryse has filed a divorce and she took Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Max all with her. Alec felt bad for leaving Maryse, but he remembered that Max is still with her, so she isn’t always alone and she has some company. 

 

After Alec has hung up, he gets his laptop, and he is working on the online class that he had; he took some notes. After he was done, he was really tired so he decided to take a nap. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec wakes up three hours later with the sound of the door opening.  _ Fuck, _ he thinks to himself. Magnus is back.

 

“Wake up sleeping beauty, Magnus Bane is here,” He hears Magnus sing, he can already tell that Magnus is smirking. 

 

“I’m awake, assface,” Alec sits up from his bed, looking at Magnus, who is still looking smug. 

 

“Alexander, you’re not excited to see me? Wow, I’m hurt,” Magnus puts a hand on his chest, looking offended. 

 

“Fuck off,” Alec rolls his eyes, he gets up from his bed and decides to go sit on the desk chair. 

 

“Lying is bad for you, darling. Just admit that you’re happy to see me.” 

 

“You wish, Magnus. You just interrupted my nap with your annoying voice,”  Alec rolls his eyes again.

 

“You mean my amazing voice? Everyone is already swooning. Also, don’t roll your eyes so much. One day your eyes will fall out, and man, those are such pretty eyes. Would be a shame to have them gone,” Magnus sighs as he goes to his bed and sits on it. “Too bad those eyes belong to a not so pretty face.”  Magnus walks closer to Alec, with a smirk.

 

“Can you fucking not? Why do you-” Alec gets interrupted by his phone ringing. He rolls his eyes and lets out a huff, checking his phone. It’s a text from Maia. 

 

**_Maia:_ ** _ Pls come help me, i have this weird essay thing due tomorrow and im kinda freaking out. Pls help. I’m at the cafe.  _

**_Alec:_ ** _ Yeah. i’m on my way. _

 

Alec puts his phone in his pocket and picks up his bag and makes his way to the front door.

 

“Mmmm, leaving already, pretty boy?” Magnus is sitting on his own bed, looking at Alec, with a small smirk on his face. 

 

“Seeing Maia, needs help with something,” Alec mumbles, turning the door handle and opening the door.

 

“Maia is here too? Wow everyone is here. Tell me, is Aline here too? Clary? Simon?”

 

“None of your business, okay? I’m leaving,” Alec walks away, shutting the door behind him.

 

2 minutes of Alec leaving, Magnus gets a call from an unknown number, he picks it up anyway.

 

“You’re speaking to the fabulous Magnus Bane, how can I help you?” Magnus hears a little giggle, that giggle sounds familiar. “Izzy?”

 

“The one and only. You deleted my number? How sad, I’m hurt.” He hears Isabelle tease on the other line, and he smiles a bit.

 

“Sorry, dear. But what can I help you with?” 

 

“Listen, I’m throwing a party in a few days, you should come.” Isabelle says excitedly, he can hear her moving around, trying to find something to eat.

 

“Well, I do love your parties and parties in general. Count me in.” 

 

“Okay good, also, bring my brother Alec along, okay? I heard you’ve been getting along so well” Isabelle says teasingly, and Magnus rolls his eyes.

 

“Mhm, yup. Bye Izzy.” Magnus hangs up and goes to his bed, he needs a nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> leave comments, kudos. do what u gotta dooooo
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://s0ftmalec.tumblr.com/)  
> and [twitter](https://twitter.com/simoneidk)


	3. Chapter 3

“Magnus, can you learn how to clean after yourself? You’re not a fucking child anymore. You’re in college, for fucks sake.” Alec yells out, letting out an annoying huff, picking up Magnus’s clothes and books that are on the floor—that Magnus should pick up by himself. 

 

“What are you talking about? My side is clean,” Magnus says from the bathroom. He is doing his makeup and hair.

 

“I’m pretty sure we’re going to have mice and cockroaches here soon. You’re leaving food on the floor, not throwing it out. You’re not a child, damn it.” 

 

“And you’re not my mother, so shut it,” Magnus peaks out from the bathroom, and gives Alec an annoying look. 

 

Alec looks at him and shows him the middle finger, cleaning the food out and throwing it out the garbage. “Fucking child, I swear,” Alec mutters to himself.

 

“I heard that, assface,” Magnus yells out and Alec rolls his eyes.

 

“Good, you were supposed to hear it. Dick.” 

 

Magnus peeks out from the bathroom again and gives him a smirk. “Hey, if you want my dick that bad, all you have to do is ask.” 

 

“Oh shut up, your dick isn’t that special. So stop boasting around,” Alec looks at Magnus angrily. 

 

“Won’t know unless you try it, darling,” Magnus gives Alec a wink and goes back to the bathroom to continue doing his makeup. 

 

Alec lets out a sigh, trying to calm himself. “No, thank you.” 

 

“Your loss.” Alec hears Magnus hum. 

 

Alec hears a ping coming from his phone, and sees a text from Aline. He smiles and opens it.

 

**_Aline:_ ** _ Yo, come hang out with me before class, i’m bored and I have shit to tell you.  _

**_Alec:_ ** _ Yeah, I’ll come in a few minutes, just cleaning something out. _

**_Aline_ ** _ : See you soon. _

 

“Okay assface, I’m meeting Aline. Don’t make another big mess, okay? I don’t want to clean after you again,” Alec yells out as he got his bag and left the dorm. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So what’s on your mind?” Alec asks when he finds Aline leaning against a tree. 

 

Aline looks up at Alec and exclaims, “I miss Helen, that’s what!” 

 

Alec smirks and sits next to her, “Helen...your girlfriend Helen? I’m guessing this long distance thing is really hard.” Aline leans her head on Alec’s shoulder. 

 

“It is. We had the best summer together and not seeing her for this whole week is like torture. We talk on Skype as often as we can but...I’m sorry if I’m talking too much,” Aline says.

 

Alec shakes his head, “Whatever you need to say, I’ll listen.” 

 

“Well, I wanna hold her hand and kiss her and take her on dates. Seeing her on a screen is okay but…” She trails off. 

 

Alec continues, “It’s just not the same.” 

 

Aline sniffles, “I’m sorry I dragged you into my pathetic wallowing. Sometimes I think we’re

not going to last and it scares me.” 

 

Alec nods in understanding,“I don't mind. You're my friend. Some piece of advice though; you don't need to see each other everyday to show how much you love her. And Helen is crazy about you. If any couple can work through this long distance thing, it’s you two.” he says proudly.

 

There's a comfortable silence between the two friends, before Aline speaks. “So how about you? Got a boyfriend?” She asks curiously. 

 

Alec rolls his eyes. “Nah, just an annoying roommate.” 

 

“Izzy mentioned you’ve been having problems with him. Who is this guy?” Aline says. 

 

“Magnus…from high school.” Alec mutters. 

 

Aline chuckles. “It makes sense why you don't like him. I remember you both constantly fought in high school.” 

 

It’s only a moment before Aline adds, “I’m not into guys, but even I would be ridiculous to say he isn’t cute. Don't you think?” Aline nudges Alec’s shoulder when she notices him flush. 

“He may be cute, but that doesn't distract me from his unappealing personality.” Alec responds harshly.

 

“Don't you want to atleast try and get along for the fact that you’ll be living together for months?” Aline asks. 

 

“I’ll get along with him when he doesn't leave his things everywhere and make a mess.” Alec says. 

 

“Who knows maybe things will change,” Aline suggests. 

 

Alec chuckles in disbelief. “Yeah, like that'll ever happen.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

An hour later, Aline said goodbyes to Alec and left to go to her class. Alec stayed outside for a little longer but got tired so he decided to leave and go back to his dorm. He walked around campus to where his building is, and once inside the building, he looked for his room. Once he found his room, he opened the door and didn’t expect to see whatever he was currently seeing.

 

Camille. In Magnus’ bed. Together. 

 

Alec was is shocked to see them together. They ended things when high school ended. Camille has been such a bitch towards Magnus during high school. They would constantly break up, and she would sometimes blame him on things that he didn’t do. She even cheated on him once, but with every apology, Magnus took her back. It made Alec so mad, just seeing her here. Fuck Camille, she needs to leave. Alec was looking around to find something to throw at them so they’ll stop, because whatever they were currently doing made Alec want to throw up. He found a shoe next to him, Magnus’ shoe, so he picked it up and decided to throw it at them.

 

“Stop being gross! Knock it off,” Alec yells out as he throws a shoe at the bed and hears Camille yelp and get off Magnus really quickly, covering her body.

 

“What the fuck was that, Alec?” He hears Magnus let out a groan in annoyance and he covers himself up too with a blanket. 

 

Camille turns to him quickly, looks at him and gives a small smirk. “Alec? Alec Lightwood? My, my, how you’ve changed. You look good,” Camille says, changing into her clothes, which makes Alec turn around. He doesn’t want to see that bitch naked. No fucking way. 

 

“Yeah, well, can’t say the same to you. Still looking the same, still playing around with Magnus probably,” Alec says, looking at Magnus, who is very annoyed with Alec. 

 

“Awe, you don’t mean that. I bet you’re happy to see me. I certainly am happy to see you.” Camille purrs as she puts her clothes on and walks closer to Alec with a smirk on her face that he absolutely hates.  

 

“I’ll be happier when you leave,” Alec opens the door and moves aside to let Camille walk and leave the room. 

 

“Oh, you’re no fun. Fine, I’ll go,” she sighs and she steps out of the room. Before Alec could shut the door, Camille turns around to face Magnus. “I’ll see you later, handsome,” she winks and walks away. Alec turned down the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

“What the fuck was that? You don’t just do that fucking shit,” He heard Magnus call him out as he shut the door and turns around to face him.

 

“You’re back with Camille? After everything she’s put you through? Are you serious?” Alec is angry at Magnus. Camille hurt him bad, so many times but he’s still with her? That’s not right.

 

“I’m not back with Camille. We’re just fucking around, so you need to chill out,” Magnus sits up from his bed, with his shirt already on, giving glares to Alec. 

 

“Chill out? Did you forget everything that has happened in high school between you and her? She basically ruined you, and now you’re ge-” Alec gets interrupted by Magnus standing up from his bed with a look of annoyance and complete anger. 

 

“Stop, okay? Stop it, you don’t know shit. Also, why the fuck do you care about my love life?” Magnus stares down at Alec, holding his gaze with him, which made Alec get more annoyed.

 

“You’re right. I don’t care. But don’t fucking start complaining and sulking when she fucks around with you again. I’m going to sleep.” Alec huffs and goes to his bed.

 

The last thing he hears is  Magnus whisper under his breath a  “fuck you” as he also went back to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> comment, leave kudos, do what u gotta dooooo
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://s0ftmalec.tumblr.com/)
> 
> see ya'll soon :')


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus is feeling a bit upset, and he doesn't  know why. It came all of the sudden, and he just feels upset. Alec is out with his friends. Magnus is surprised that Alec even has friends. That kid was super antisocial in high school, how did he manage to get friends that are not his siblings? 

 

He shakes his head. He doesn't want to think about Alec. Why is he even thinking about him? He was going to see Camille, the first person he thought of when Magnus was feeling upset. Maybe it’s the fact that she always helps him forget why he’s upset. Magnus walks through the hallways, finding her dorm. Camille’s roommate was out in class, so Camille was all alone and she called him over. So why not? 

 

He finds Camille’s dorm and knocks.  A few seconds later, there is Camille, smirking at him. He feels a bit uneasy but he ignores the feeling. He’s here to see Camille. To have fun. 

 

“Well, hi there, handsome,” Camille purrs as she pulls Magnus in by hooking her fingers into his shirt with a smirk. 

 

“Before we do anything, are you going to Isabelle’s party tonight?” Magnus asks as he puts his hands on her waist. 

 

“Mmmm, Isabelle. You mean Isabelle Lightwood? She’s here too? Goody,” she purrs again, biting her lip, looking at Magnus. “Of course, I’m going. Can’t miss a good party. I’m guessing you’re going too? Wanna be my date?” She has this mischievous look in her eye. 

 

“Of course. Wouldn’t say no to a good party or this kind of offer,” Magnus says smirking as he pulls her close and Camille giggles.

 

“Okay, enough talking,” Camille says as she takes Magnus’ hand and pulls him into her bed. Magnus letting out a small chuckle.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So you caught them in bed together?” Simon asks, drinking his third cup of coffee already. Alec is worried for the kid. Simon is going to explode one day with all the coffee he drinks.

 

“Yup,” Alec nods, taking a sip of his black coffee. Alec met up with Aline, Clary, and Simon in the coffee shop to catch up. The rest of the gang had classes. Alec told them everything that has happened last night between Magnus, Camille, and him. 

 

“And you threw a shoe at them?” Clary asks, looking like she was going to burst into giggles at any moment. 

 

“Yup,” Alec nods again, stealing Aline’s brownie, taking a small bite, and putting it back on her plate with a smirk. 

 

“Can you not steal my food? I’m hungry. Stop it,” Aline shoots him an angry look, and hides her food away from Alec, “Anyway, then you fought and went back to sleep?” 

 

Alec nods again. “Yeah.” 

 

“Wow, so married,” Simon says and Alec shoots him a glare, “What? You guys are acting like you’re married! Picking up each others clothes, constant bickering. Married.” He hears Aline and Clary giggle, and he shoots them both a glare too. 

 

“This is getting old guys. Stop it,” Alec mumbles as he takes another sip from his coffee, feeling a smirk coming from his friends. 

 

“Hmmm? We’re not doing anything. What are you talking about?” Clary asks teasingly as she continues to sketch something. 

 

“Change of subject. Are you going to the party that your darling sister is throwing tonight?” Aline asks curiously, taking a bite from her brownie. 

 

“Yeah. Magnus is making me go. Request from Izzy or whatever,” Alec says.

 

“Magnus is making you go? See, I told you.  _ Married _ ,” Simon says excitedly.

 

“Simon, shut the fuck up, okay? Isabelle told him to ask me. It’s nothing,” Alec grumbles, giving him a cold look. 

 

“Why couldn’t Izzy ask you herself, huh?” Clary pauses her sketching and looks at Alec with a small smirk. He hears Aline chuckle. 

 

“I don’t know, okay? Leave it. Tell me about your classes or whatever,” Alec says, trying to change the subject and succeeding.

 

He sees Aline smirk before she started talking about her classes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

Magnus got into his dorm room after fooling around with Camille the entire day. He had to get ready for the party. 

 

Magnus opens the door. “Honey, I’m ho-” Magnus didn’t finish his sentence because Alec is there.  _ Shirtless _ . And damn he sure looks good. 

 

Magnus doesn't know that Alec has abs, or was in good shape. When they were in high school, Alec was so skinny, didn’t have any muscles. But now, he has muscles, he is in good shape, and man, he looks good. 

 

“Like what you see Bane?” He hears Alec say in an amusing tone. 

 

“Fuck off,” Magnus huffs out, walks to his closet, figuring out what to wear. All his clothes are great, it’s so hard to choose. Magnus lets out a sigh. 

 

“Damn, what’s up with you?” Alec asks as he put on a sweater. Magnus rolls his eyes. Of course a sweater. How orginal for Alec. 

 

“Again, what’s with the acting like you care?” Magnus asks, getting annoyed already. He really doesn't want to see or talk to Alec at the moment. He is still mad about last night. 

 

“Are you upset about last night or whatever? Damn, chill out.” Alec asks, letting out a small huff.

 

“Drop it. It doesn’t matter, and it’s none of your business.” Magnus says, picking up clothes to wear for the party.

 

“Whatever.” Alec shrugs and went to the bathroom and Magnus lets out sigh of relief. 

 

He starts dressing himself. Tonight is going to be a good night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The party is in full swing when they came into the house that Isabelle’s party was being held at.  Alec came in with Magnus and as soon as they walked in the door, Magnus disappeared to go find Camille and some other people.  

 

Alec is looking for his siblings in the crowd. There are a lot of people here, he thought. How does Isabelle know all of them? 

 

“Buddy, what’s up? I’m glad you’re here,” He hears Jace say and he turns around to see him holding up two cups. “This is for you. Live up, enjoy,” Jace smirks and walks away, leaving Alec alone again. He shrugs and takes  a sip from the cup and winces. What the fuck was that shit? It's strong as hell. He takes another sip, oh well. 

 

He eventually finds Isabelle, who is casually hanging out in the kitchen, pouring herself a drink and eating a few chips.

 

“Finally, I found you. This house is huge.” Alec gives a hug to his sister and she hugs him back.

 

“Yeah, I was told that the owners of this house were going away for a few days, so I took the opportunity to throw a party here. I mean it’s better than the small dorm room.” Isabelle casually replies, taking a sip from her drink. “How are you doing, big brother?” 

 

“I’m okay, I had two of these drinks and I’m kinda feeling it. What did you put in here? It’s straight up alcohol,” Alec asks. He only had two cups, and he’s already feeling tipsy. He’s such a lightweight.

 

Isabelle chuckles. “It’s because it is straight up alcohol. Vodka, whisky, and something else. Odd combination, I know.” 

 

Alec is about to reply until he hears that annoying giggle that belongs to the one and only Camille Belcourt. 

 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me. She’s here?” Isabelle says looking shocked. “This feels like high school again, oh man.”

 

“Isabelle Lightwood, hmmm. Nice party you got there,” Camille came over to them, Magnus trailing behind her. He already looks drunk. He’s smiling so much and he’s stumbling a lot. 

 

“Yeah. Thanks. Wished you weren’t here though,” Isabelle says and Alec let out a chuckle. He sees Jace coming towards them, but as soon as he sees Camille, he mouthed out a “what the fuck” and walks away. 

 

“Izzy, sweetie. Didn’t your parents ever tell you that lying is bad?” Camille asks, taking a sip from her drink.

 

“Yeah. The thing is, I’m not lying.” Isabelle crosses her arms, giving Camille a cold glare. 

 

“Whatever. I’m going to go. Magnus, stay here. I’ll be right back, babe,” Camille says as she walks away to talk to some people.

 

“Okay well, this shit is crazy. I’m going to go outside for some fresh air or something,” Isabelle kisses Alec’s cheek and walks away. Leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

 

“Okay. So, I have a question,” Magnus slurs, trying to not fall. 

 

“What’s your question?” Sober Alec would just leave at this point. He doesn’t have time to listen to Magnus’ dumb questions that will probably give him a headache. 

 

“Why do we hate each other?” Magnus asks, letting out a little hiccup, which Alec honestly thinks is cute. 

 

“I don’t know. It just happened?” Alec replies genuinely. He didn’t know why they hated each other. The moment they saw each other, they already started bickering and fighting over nothing.

 

Magnus hums. Taking another sip of his drink. “You want to be friends, then?” Magnus asks looking at Alec. 

 

Alec shrugs. “Sure.”

 

Magnus sighs. “Cool, cheers to being friends now.” He holds out his cup and Alec chuckles bumping his cup to Magnus’ cup.

 

“Cheers.” Alec says, taking a sip from his drink.

 

Three hours later, Isabelle is already passed out on the couch. Jace is passed out outside, and Alec is still tipsy but he knew he had to take them home. He was stumbling a bit, but he is still okay. He says his goodbyes to everyone and leaves the party. Leaving Magnus alone. 

 

Magnus sighs and looks for Camille. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are friendsssss, bless
> 
> leave kudos and comments, if you want
> 
> you can follow me on [tumblr](https://s0ftmalec.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus wakes up the next morning and finds himself back in his dorm. His head is throbbing, and his mind is hazy from the events of last night. After getting really drunk and fooling around with Camille, the rest of the night is pretty unknown to him. 

 

Before he even has the time to raise his head and try to think, a pillow is thrown at the back of his head. “Good, you’re finally up.” Alec says from on his bed across from Magnus. 

 

Alec then opens the blinds, to which Magnus groans and turns away. “What are you doing, dumbass?” He mumbles. 

 

Alec grumbles and grabs his pillow back from Magnus’ bed, “Your puke is on the floor of our bathroom, and I swear, I’m not cleaning the mess up this time.” 

 

Magnus smirks and finally sits up, “What’s the point of having my roommate as my friend if he doesn't let me sleep in?” 

 

Alec is taken aback. He knows Magnus was really drunk last night when they agreed to put everything behind them and be friends. “So, you really meant that? We’re friends now?” Alec asks.

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Why would I joke about that doofus? I wanna try being friends. Hopefully, you don't mess that up.” 

 

Alec shrugs, “Well, how was I supposed to take you seriously? You were a mumbling, staggering mess last night. Idiot,” he says with a smile. 

 

“Ah, so you were keeping an eye on me? I know I’m irresistible even in a group of large people, but I’m still flattered,” Magnus smirks. 

 

Alec stops himself from blushing in embarrassment, “Whatever. Just clean up the washroom. It smells so bad.” 

 

Before Magnus has a chance to get up, he gets a text from Izzy.

 

**_Isabelle:_ ** _ u up yet? _

**_Magnus:_ ** _ thx to your brother _

**_Isabelle:_ ** _ ;)  _

**_Magnus_ ** _ : oh stop _

**_Isabelle:_ ** _ well since you're not busy come to the cafe. Clary and I are waiting there for you. We haven't really talked in ages. _

**_Magnus:_ ** _ sounds great. Be there in 20.  _

 

Magnus rises and puts on some clean clothes. “Where are you going?” Alec asks, seeing Magnus about to leave. 

 

“I’m heading out with your sister and Biscuit,” he replies. 

 

“Wait, what about the puke in the washroom?” Alec asks. 

 

Magnus chuckles, “I’m sure you'll figure out how to clean it up. See ya friend!” And with that Magnus closes the door behind him, leaving Alec in their dorm. 

 

“I feel like I’m going to regret this friendship,” Alec says to himself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus reaches the cafe and finds that Clary and Izzy saved a table. They do not even notice that he is there at first, as they are too busy staring at eachother. Magnus sees that Clary and Izzy are holding hands and exchanging kisses, and he cannot help but smile at them. 

 

After spending most of high school ignoring their feelings for each other, Izzy was devastated to find out Clary was considering going to prom with someone she really had no interest in prior. It was then that Izzy realized she couldn't keep her feelings to herself any longer, so she finally told Clary how she felt. Instead of facing rejection, Clary told Izzy that she only ever wanted to go to prom with her. And the rest is history. 

 

“There you are,” Clary says as she gets up from the chair. Izzy sat right beside her. 

 

Magnus hugs Clary and Izzy before taking his seat across from them. “So, how is my favorite couple doing? College life treating you two well?” He asks teasingly as he takes one of Clary’s scones. 

 

Both girls can't contain their smiles, “Everything is wonderful,” Izzy says as she gazes at Clary for a moment too long. Clary blushes and looks at her coffee cup. 

 

“And Luke? What’s he up to?” Magnus directs the question to Clary, who is Luke’s step-daughter. Magnus always remembered getting along well with Luke whenever he hung out at Clary’s house. 

 

“He’s good. He’s happy with my mom. Actually, they're expecting a child. They found out a few months ago,” Clary says with a smile.

 

Magnus smiles back, “Tell them I say congratulations.” 

 

After a moment Izzy chimes in, “So, how about you Magnus? Anything exciting going on?”

 

“Nothing, really. I have been seeing Camille again, but it's nothing serious,” Magnus replies. 

 

When her name is mentioned Izzy makes an almost disgusted face. “I did see her at the party last night,” She mumbles. 

 

Clary on the other hand is shocked, “Camille’s here? I thought high school would be the last we’d see of her.” 

 

“If you both want to say something about Camille, by all means. I know you both don't like her,” Magnus says, clearly catching onto their saddened looks. 

 

“Well, we don't like the way she treats you. She’s always been really possessive and jealous. But then, like yesterday, she doesn't hesitate to flirt with whoever she wants in front of you. One second she wants you, and the next she drops you and treats you like trash,” Izzy doesn't care anymore about hurting Magnus’ feelings. She wants to try and tell him the truth. 

 

“And we’ve had to see you take her back time and time again. Magnus, you deserve way better. Someone you can count on. Someone who will treat you right,” Clary adds. Both girls hold his hands. They don't want his heart to get broken by the same person again.

 

“I know you both are concerned about my wellbeing, but I’m telling you, this is different. We're just sleeping around. I can handle Camille this time,” Magnus tries to reassure them. 

 

Clary and Izzy aren't convinced. “Magnus, we know you by now. It never really is just about the sex, and you know it,” Clary says.

 

Right before Magnus can respond, he feels vibrating in his pants pocket. He takes out his phone and sees a text from the one and only.

 

**_Camille:_ ** _ be at your room in 15 minutes, handsome  _

**_Magnus:_ ** _ i’ll be there  _

**_Camille:_ ** _ you better hurry ;) _

 

Izzy notices the blush on Magnus’ face, “Let me guess, it’s Camille.” 

 

Magnus nods and stands from his seat, “Listen, I had a great time, but I gotta get going. Let’s do this again sometime next week?” 

 

Clary and Izzy give Magnus a quick hug, “Of course, Magnus. Have fun,” Clary says while forcing a smile. 

 

“You know I will Biscuit,” Magnus says with a smirk before heading back to his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec decided to go hang out with Jace since he felt like they haven’t really talked ever since they arrived here, so it was nice to catch up a bit. Unfortunately, Simon had to join along since they are roommates and they are also dating. So, Simon was always stuck with Alec, whether he liked it or not. 

 

Simon and Jace weren’t that bad of a couple. It was odd since Simon is so talkative and hyper and Jace is somewhat grumpy and really flirty but they made a good couple. 

 

All three of them were currently sitting on the floor, eating chips, laughing and helping Jace with his math. Alec was having a good time. It was nice catching up with Jace. 

 

He hears a ping coming from his phone. Alec grabs his phone from his pocket and saw that it was a text from Magnus. He instantly smiles, and then that smile fell. 

 

**_Magnus_ ** _ : listen, camille is here and she’s probably staying the night. I’m sure you won’t want to be in the same room as her, so don’t come to the dorm, find someone to stay in with. Maybe jace and simon?  _

**_Alec:_ ** _ sure. have fun.  _

 

“Oh dude, why the sad face? You were happy at first and now you look like someone stole your ice cream,” Jace asks, taking a bite from a twizzler. 

 

“Is it alright if I stay with you guys tonight? Magnus has Camille over and she’s apparently staying the whole night,” Alec says, sounding a bit upset. 

 

“Oh shit. Camille. I saw her at the party last night. Damn, I didn’t think I would see her ever again. Small world,” Jace says as he sits up with a smirk. “You know what would make you feel better? Alcohol.” 

 

“Is alcohol your only answer to everything, Jace?” Alec asks, taking the last twizzler out of the bag and eating it. He hears Simon whine.

 

“Hey! I was about to take that!” Simon whines and crosses his arms, which makes Alec roll his eyes.

 

“Jace, tell your boyfriend to stop being such a baby,” Alec says and chuckled. 

 

“Simon, stop being such a baby,” Jace chuckles and gave a quick peck to Simon’s lips. He gets up to his desk and gets a few bottles of alcohol and shot glasses. 

 

Alec sighs as he takes the bottle of tequila and pours it in a shot glass. “Cheers, I guess,” he says and clicked with Simon’s and Jace’s shot glass, throwing his head back and shot it down. 

 

6 tequila shots later, Alec is already drunk. He won’t lie—he is a lightweight. He gets drunk pretty easily, and man, was he drunk. 

 

Jace and Simon are currently giggling at something, and Alec doesn't know what they were giggling at but it made him giggle as well. 

 

Alec is happy one moment and then he gets sad when he realizes he is going to have to sleep in this room, and not his room all because of stupid Camille.  _ Fuck Camille _ . he says to himself, grabbing his phone from his pocket. He is going to text Magnus and tell him how he feels about not being able to sleep in his own bed, but will probably have to sleep on the hardwood floor. 

 

**_Alec_ ** _ : i hayte uuuuuuu _

**_Alec_ ** _ : i hope ur having fun with dum dum camille  _

**_Alec_ ** _ : bc of u i will have to sleep on the hardwood floor and das no fun wtf _

**_Alec_ ** _ : listen y are u with camille anyways _

**_Alec_ ** _ : she’s so bleh _

**_Alec_ ** _ : and ur so nice????? _

**_Alec_ ** _ : u deserve better, a nice person who will buy u ice cream _

**_Alec_ ** _ : im pretty sure camille doesn’t buy u ice cream. that’s rude  _

**_Alec_ ** _ :  u deserve all the ice cream in the world _

**_Alec_ ** _ : also u suck _

**_Alec_ ** _ : nah kidding. u rule and camille drools  _

 

Alec looks from his phone and Simon and Jace are already asleep on their beds, and that makes Alec upset. Why didn’t they tell him that they were going to sleep? 

 

Alec huffs out a breath, he is kinda feeling tired too. Maybe he should sleep. “Yes Alec, go to sleep,” he slurs to himself, nodding. 

 

He steals a pillow from Simon’s bed and sleep quickly takes over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi i hope u all enjoyed this chapter!   
> poor alec, and also camille just needs to go ugh
> 
> leave kudos, comments, do what u gotta doooooo
> 
> you can follow me on [tumblr](https://s0ftmalec.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi !
> 
> just want to quickly say that i'm loving the response to this fic, it makes my day and i'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this!

Sunlight crept through the curtains and hit Alec’s face and he let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes. Alec looked around the room, but it wasn’t his dorm room, this room was much cleaner. Did Magnus clean the dorm while he was sleeping? His head was hurting and he spotted the bottles of alcohol laying around and rolled his eyes. Of course, he was drinking with Simon and Jace.

 

Alec slowly gets up and winces.  _ Fuck this headache _ . He thinks to himself. He looks at his phone and his eyes get bigger.  _ Fuck _ . he says to himself. He has class in an hour. 

 

Alec looks at the bed and sees Simon and Jace sleeping together, he smiles, gets his stuff and leaves the dorm. 

 

Alec walks to his dorm room and hopes that Camille isn’t in the room. Alec opens his dorm room and looks towards Magnus’ bed and lets out a sigh of relief. Camille isn't there.  _ Good _ . 

 

Alec picks up some new clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower, he smells like shit he feels like he is going to faint. 

 

After the shower, Alec packs up his bag and leaves his dorm to go to class. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Magnus wakes up in an empty dorm, Camille having left hours ago. Although Magnus won’t admit it, he isn’t that all surprised. He turns over in his bed to find his phone and a note left on it. He knows who wrote it before he even opens it.

 

_ Had a great time last night ;) _

 

Magnus throws the note back on the cabinet and grabs his phone. The first thing he notices is three missed skype calls from Catarina and Ragnor from just thirty minutes ago. Without hesitation, and even fixing his appearance, he grabs his laptop to call his best friends. He really does miss talking to them.

 

It’s only a moment later when Catarina and Ragnor pick up the Skype call. “There you are!” Catarina exclaims, “We started to worry that you forgot all about us.”

 

Ragnor chuckles, “C’mon Cat, like Magnus will stop calling us to talk about his entertaining life.”

 

“He isn’t wrong,” Magnus says with a smile.

 

“Okay so let’s just cut to the chase here. Did you finally take our advice and have some fun with the Lightwood guy?” Catarina winks. 

 

Ragnor puts his face closer to the screen, as if he’s trying to analyze Magnus’ face. “He does look a little bit happier, less on edge then when we last spoke with him.”

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, “No I did not sleep with Alec. Actually, we’re friends now.”

 

“With benefits?” Catarina asks to which Ragnor begins to chuckle. 

 

“No benefits. Just friendship I swear to you both,” Magnus insists. 

 

Catarina suddenly becomes less interested, “Well that’s no fun.” 

 

Ragnor is still curious, “How did that happen? You’ve said countless times that you can’t stand him and you’d try your best to ignore him.” 

 

Magnus begins to answer, “I don’t know it just happened. We were at a party; Alec was tipsy while I was fairly drunk-” 

 

“When are you not? Get on with it!” Catarina interrupts her friend.

 

Magnus rolls his eyes and continues, “Well we just started talking and realized we didn’t even know why we started to dislike each other, and where all the fighting came from. So we agreed to put it behind us and try to be sensible towards each other.”

 

“Sounds like the beginning of a wonderful love story. I’m happy for you,” Catarina says as Ragnor makes kissy faces.

 

“Won’t you two cut it out already? I like Alec as nothing more than a friend. Why do you both care so much anyway?” Magnus asks, clearly getting a bit annoyed. 

 

Catarina’s tone turns serious, “We just want you to be happy Magnus, and I don’t know something about the way you talk about Alec, it’s different.”

 

“And besides, he already seems way better than Camille,” Ragnor adds with a disgusted face. 

 

Catarina almost shudders at the thought of the girl who broke Magnus’ heart, “Thank god you’re done with her by the way. She was a nightmare wasn’t she?” 

 

Catarina and Ragnor begin to laugh, but when Magnus chimes in something doesn’t seem right. 

 

“Sorry for bringing her up Magnus. We promise we didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” Ragnor reassures his friend.

 

Catarina notices how Magnus averts his eyes away and doesn’t really respond. “Is there something you want to tell us Magnus? Is everything okay?”

 

Magnus knows he cannot fathom the thought of lying to his best friends. “Well Camille...goes here, apparently…” 

 

Ragnor and Catarina gasp, “That is so awful Magnus!” Ragnor exclaims.   

 

“I’ll come down there myself and drag Camille by her disgusting hair and get her far away from you,” Catarina states with a fire in her eyes showing her seriousness. 

 

Magnus sighs, “That won’t be necessary. Actually we’re seeing each other...again.”

 

Catarina and Ragnor are in shock to say the least. “Well that’s bullshit,” Catarina says, her eyes now showing even more anger.

 

“Please tell us your lying my friend,” Ragnor pleads to Magnus who only shrugs.

 

“I’m not, but it’s okay honestly. We’re just sleeping together. I’ve learned not to get attached,” Magnus puts on a brave face for Catarina and Ragnor. 

 

However, Catarina can see right through all of this, “I can’t believe this! I can’t believe how idiotic your being! You have never been the kind of man to have sex with no feelings. I’ve made my jokes, but now it’s time for the truth. She isn’t good for you Magnus.”

 

Ragnor nods in agreement, “We thought you two really ended things after high school. But again you’re just going to take her back. I can’t bear the thought that the next time you call us, it will be because she broke your heart again.”

 

“I appreciate both of your concerns, but it’s different this time. I can handle Camille, and I don’t need anyone to protect me from her anymore,” Magnus says sternly. 

 

Catarina huffs, “I don’t like this one bit, and I don’t trust her at all.” 

 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Magnus rolls his eyes. 

 

Ragnor moves closer to the screen once again, “What Catarina is trying to say is, if we can trust anyone it’s you. Just please be careful. It would kill both of us to see you with a broken heart.” 

 

Magnus smiles, knowing the hard part of this conversation is over, “Thank you both.” 

 

While Magnus continues to speak with his friends, the door to his room opens and Alec shuffles inside. He begins to set up his desk for the work he has to do later. Magnus notices Alec has a bit of a headache, as he tries to massage his forehead.

 

When Alec notices Magnus’ presence he turns to him and waves, seeing he is on a Skype call. Magnus waves back before looking at his friends on his laptop.

 

“Is that Alec Lightwood?” Ragnor asks, shifting his head as if he can get a better angle. 

 

Catarina smirks, “He got so much cuter over the summer. Can you bring him over here for a second?” 

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, “You two are impossible.” He grabs Alec by the hand and brings him to the foot of his bed, before pushing him closer to the laptop screen. 

 

“Just say hello to Catarina and Ragnor so you can go back to what you were doing,” Magnus mutters.

 

Alec chuckles and looks at the screen, noticing it’s the same two people that he saw Magnus hanging out with all the time in high school. “Uh...hi Catarina. Hi Ragnor,” Alec says in an awkward tone.

 

The both of them say hi back. “It’s been so long,” Ragnor comments.

 

Catarina smirks, “But it feels like we know so much about you. Magnus talks about you all the time.” 

 

Alec and Magnus both blush, “He does?” Alec questions. 

 

Magnus chuckles nervously, and plays with the ear cuff on his left ear, “I do not...she’s a liar,” he says, “Anyways it seems like it’s getting way too late for Cat and Ragnor and they need to go.” 

 

Ragnor and Catarina both look out of their respective windows, and see it’s still daylight. “No it’s not!” They both yell. Before they have time to say anything else that can embarrass Magnus even more, he ends the Skype call. 

 

There’s a bit of an awkward silence after that exchange with Alec and Magnus’ friends. Instead of talking Magnus pulls out his phone to look at the rest of his notifications. He notices multiple texts from Alec and proceeds to read them.

 

Alec hears Magnus chuckle while on his phone. “Did you have a fun night?” Magnus asks with a smirk.

 

Alec is confused, “What do you mean?” he asks and walk towards his new friend.

 

“I mean I just read your texts, and let me just say you are an adorable drunk,” Magnus says teasingly. 

 

Alec wants to slap himself in the face, “I texted you last night. Damn it!” 

 

“They are quite amusing. ‘ _ You rule and Camille drools’ _ ? I never knew you could be so poetic Alexander, and I love men who know poetry,” Magnus continues to tease Alec. Alec pulls out his own phone to read what he sent to Magnus.  

 

Magnus will never say it outloud, but he really does appreciate that Alec cares about his happiness. He’s really starting to not regret their blossoming friendship. 

 

Alec reads the texts about the ice cream and seriously wants to crawl in a hole to escape this. “I’m so embarrassing; fuck me,” Alec mutters in annoyance by his actions from last night.

 

Magnus stares directly at Alec, “Mmmmm what a tempting offer. Maybe later,” He says with a wink. Alec can sense the tension in the room and his slightly pink face turns as red as a tomato.

 

“Whatever,” Alec turns away, not wanting to face Magnus right now, or ever again. “Just please don’t tell anyone I sent those,” He begs.

 

Magnus chuckles and saunters towards Alec, “Your secret is safe with me, dumbass. Don’t want the world to know Alexander Lightwood is a big sap, huh?” 

 

Alec stares at Magnus with intention. He knew some of the things he sent were a mistake, but the meaning behind all of it was true. Magnus deserves better. “I’m only a sap for the people I care about,” He says while not taking his eyes off of Magnus.

 

Before Magnus has a chance to say anything about that comment, Alec gets a text and his ringer interrupts them.

 

_**Aline** : maia and i are at the cafe. Wanna join us? _

_**Alec:** sure can i bring someone? _

_**Aline** : a  _ **_boyfriend_ ** _ someone? _

_**Alec:** no, magnus _

_**Aline** : magnus bane...uh okay sure _

_**Alec:** thanks. see you both in 20 mins _

_**Aline** : sure thing _

 

“Aline and Maia are at the cafe and I’m going to meet them there. Wanna come with us?” Alec asks as he grabs his wallet. 

 

Magnus smiles at the offer, “Of course. I haven’t seen Aline and Maia in a while. Let me just get myself ready and I should be good in twenty.” And with that Magnus races to his closet to pick out a decent outfit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Maia and Aline are already at the cafe when Magnus and Alec finally get there. “Sorry we’re late,” Alec says as he takes his seat, “but somebody took forever to get ready.”

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, “I don’t know about you Alec but there is nothing wrong with me looking  _ extra  _ good wherever I go. It takes you five seconds because you wear the same three shirts all the time.” 

 

“Hey! I love this green sweater, it’s really comfy,” Alec argues.

 

Aline observes the two banter, and if they sound a bit like a married couple she just sips her coffee and doesn’t say a word.

 

“So are you two like friends now or what?” Maia asks bluntly, interrupting Magnus and Alec’s arguing.

 

“Yeah I guess we are friends,” Alec says with a smile that Magnus returns with his own.

 

“How did that happen? Didn’t you two hate each other in high school?” Maia asks.

 

“Yeah last time we hung out you told me you two being friends was never going to happen,” Aline says teasingly. 

 

Magnus laughs, “You said that? I didn’t know you hated me that much Alexander.” 

 

Alec rolls his eyes, “I will admit Magnus can get on my nerves sometimes, but I don’t know I guess we got over it.” 

 

Magnus nods in agreement, “Alec is a capable friend. We were able to let the past be the past I suppose.”

 

Aline smiles, “I’m happy to hear it, and I’m grateful that I can invite both of my friends to places without it being awkward.”

 

“Still, I never thought I’d see the day when Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane would be friends,” Maia says still in disbelief.  

 

“It’s magical isn’t? Being able to handle this guy,” Magnus chuckles and nudges Alec.

 

“When you mentioned that you were bringing along Magnus I thought you were talking about a different guy,” Aline adds.

 

Magnus scoffs, “Aline I thought you knew better. There is certainly only one Magnus Bane,” He replies. 

 

Alec rolls his eyes, “You got that right,” he mutters jokingly. The group begins to laugh at Alec and eventually he chimes in and chuckles as well. 

 

After some more conversation, Magnus checks the time on his phone and gets up. “Bored of us already Magnus?” Maia asks with a smirk.

 

“I have to get back to the dorm and get ready for a date, see you all later. And Alec I promise I will try not to make a big mess,” Magnus responds and leaves the cafe. 

 

Alec rolls his eyes. “Magnus is seeing someone?” Aline asks when he is gone.

 

“Yeah Camille from high school,” He says in a disgusted tone.

 

“Her again? I hate that girl,” Maia says. 

 

“Don’t we all,” Alec replies and stirs his coffee. 

 

“I’m sorry Alec,” Aline puts her hand on his arm to comfort him. 

 

“Why would I care?” He asks, honestly confused.

 

“So you’re not jealous?” Aline asks with concern. 

 

“No,” Alec answers. Aline and Maia stare at him, clearly not convinced. “I swear it’s not like that. Magnus doesn’t deserve to be treated like how she treats him. Even when we were enemies, I would never wish that on a person. I just don’t think it will end well.”

 

“Wow, you really care about him,” Maia says almost shockingly. 

 

“Of course I do, he’s my friend,” Alec says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

Maia nods in approval, while Aline smiles at her friend. Neither of them say anymore about the subject for the rest of their time at the cafe. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After an hour of hanging out with Aline and Maia, Alec decides to call it a day and says goodbye to both of his friends and goes back to his dorm room. 

 

Magnus was acting a bit strange with Aline and Maia and it worried Alec a bit; was Magnus not comfortable with them? Did Alec say something wrong that could have upset Magnus? He was going to have to talk to him when he got back to his dorm. 

 

Arriving to his dorm, Alec sees Magnus sitting on his bed, looking a bit down and Alec’s brow furrows.

 

“Hey Magnus? everything okay?” Alec asks worryingly, walking towards Magnus’ bed. 

 

“Um, yeah, everything's fine,” Magnus says quickly and Alec is not having it. 

 

“Magnus, come on, tell me,” Alec asks again and kneeled down so he could face Magnus better. Alec put a hand on Magnus’ arm, trying to reassure him. 

 

“Camille ended things, I should have seen it coming honestly. But it's nothing, don't worry about it okay?” Magnus says, not moving away from Alec’s touch. 

 

“You deserve much better than Camille, one day you'll find someone who will treat you better and won't hurt you,” Alec smiled, trying to comfort his friend. 

 

“And someone who will buy me ice cream?” Magnus asks teasingly with a smirk. 

 

Alec chuckled, “Yes, and someone who will buy you ice cream,” Alec replies and then he turned serious. “But fuck Camille, okay? she's a bitch and you deserve better.” 

 

“Okay,” Magnus said and he took a sigh and proceeded to say, “I like us being friends, it's nice.” 

 

Alec smiles, “So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, camille is finally goneeeeee. bless  
> i hope you all liked this chapter.
> 
> comment, leave kudos, do what u gotta doooooo
> 
> you can also follow me on [tumblr](https://s0ftmalec.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

Alec wakes up after 10 and he feels refreshed. He doesn’t have class today, so he has time to work on one of his projects. Magnus has left to go to his class today and he won’t be here until the evening so Alec has a lot of time to his own, which he is thankful for. 

 

Alec gets up from his bed and walks towards the fridge and grabs yogurt and starts eating it. He should probably call his mom today; he hasn’t spoken to her for awhile and he’s sure she’s not too thrilled about that, so he grabs his phone from the desk and calls her. After a few rings, Maryse picked up the phone.

 

“It’s about time you decide to call your mother,” Maryse says in a soft voice.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Things have been pretty busy with projects and all of that,” Alec apologizes to his mom 

 

“I’m just joking, Alec. I’m very proud of you. So tell me, how are classes?” Maryse asks

 

Alec talks a little about his classes, his projects, and then proceeds to talk shit about his teachers and classmates, which his mom laughs the entire time. Maryse tells Alec about everything that’s going on at home and with Max and Alec misses both of them terribly. 

 

“So, I have to leave in about 10 minutes but, how’s your roommate doing?” Alec can hear his mom trying to tease him.

 

“Actually, everything is good. We’re friends now and we’re getting along pretty well,” Alec says, looking at the clock, it’s only 11:00 am and he has to go to the library soon to start working on his project. 

 

“Oh really? You became friends with someone who you said you wouldn’t. Hmm, interesting,” Maryse says teasingly.

 

“Mom, what is that supposed to mean?” Alec asks, confused by what she said. Interesting? What does that mean?

 

“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it. But I’m proud of you, okay?” Maryse says.

 

“Yeah, thank you. Love you mom,” 

 

“Love you too,” Maryse says as she hung up. 

 

Alec sighs as he put his phone in his pocket, grabbing his stuff and heading to the library. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Arriving at the library, Alec looks for an empty table. Once he spots an empty table, he hears someone moan next to him; Alec turns around and sees Camille. Camille was there making out with someone and it made Alec angry.

 

Alec is angry at Camille, he despises her so much. She hurt Magnus so many times. Yesterday she broke things off and now she’s making out with someone? Fuck her. 

 

“Making out inside a library? Classy Camille,” Alec says. Camille pulls back and looks at Alec with a smirk, which made Alec even angrier. 

 

“Alec, lovely surprise. Want to join us?” Camille  purrs and winks at Alec.

 

“Fuck no,” Alec replies disgustedly 

 

“Mmm, your loss,” Camille smirks and Alec gave her a middle finger, “Oh that’s not so nice Alec, you don’t show middle fingers to girls.” 

 

“Yeah, but you’re not just a girl; you’re a shitty fucking person, so you deserve it,” Alec says and walks away to the empty table to work on his project. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Magnus gets back to his dorm a couple of hours later and he’s feeling really upset, he couldn’t focus in class. Maybe it has to do with Camille, how she broke him again. He should have listened to his friends and not take her back. Camille is so toxic. 

 

Magnus goes to the fridge, opens it and saw that there was a full bottle of wine in there. Magnus sighs and takes the bottle, heading towards his bed. He shouldn’t have let Camille in again, He should have known he was going to get hurt in the process.

 

Magnus opens up the bottle and chugs it straight from the bottle, not caring anymore. He wasn’t going to let Camille or anyone else hurt him like this again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec enters his dorm, finally done working on some things for his project. He rubs his eyes as he sits down, planning to take a good nap after doing a lot of readings. When Alec sits on his bed however, he realizes someone is already there...on his bed.

 

“Why are you trying to sit on me, handsome.” Magnus slurs and tries to raise his head, but fails miserably.

 

Alec gets up and faces his friend, “Why are you on my bed?” Magnus just shrugs and reaches for the nearly empty bottle of wine. 

 

Alec observes Magnus’ behaviour; he looks absolutely wrecked. Hair and clothes askew, tears drying on his face; he can barely move without stumbling. Alec realizes this is the look of Magnus Bane when he is heartbroken. 

 

Before Magnus can finally grab the bottle Alec takes it and places it further from his reach. Magnus pouts. “You really need to lighten up Alexander, you’re no fun.”

 

Alec rolls his eyes. “And you really need to get on your own bed. You’re a mess and you need to sleep this off.” 

 

Magnus shakes his head. “I’m not moving; your bed is so comfy.” Magnus then goes to lie back down, against Alec’s protests.

 

Alec grabs Magnus before he even has the chance. “Come on let’s go.” Alec gets Magnus standing and tries to support his weight as he helps Magnus across the room.

 

“Why are you helping me?” Magnus asks curiously, poking Alec’s face to get his attention.

 

Alec huffs, “Well, for one I don’t want you puking on my clean bed.” Alec gently sets Magnus down on his own bed. “And this is what friends do. We help each other when we have a bad day,” Alec adds as he sits on the edge of Magnus’ bed. 

 

“Or when we make the worst possible decision in the dating department.” Magnus mumbles and forces the tears from falling again. 

 

Alec remembers Camille’s smug face as she made out with another guy not even a day after breaking Magnus’ heart, and it disgusts him. “Why did you even take her back to begin with?” Alec asks, honestly being curious himself. Magnus doesn’t answer for a few moments, and Alec doesn’t push him to say anything that he isn’t comfortable to.

 

“I don’t know,” Magnus finally speaks up. “I have a habit of trusting people and trying to find the good in everyone. Call me a loser or a fool but I let myself think that  _ maybe _ Camille finally grew up and changed since high school. And I tried to not put my whole heart into the relationship but here I am a broken mess, while she probably hasn’t thought a single second about me.” 

 

“Magnus, that doesn’t make you a loser, you’re just a romantic,” Alec tries his best to make his friend feel better, but talking about feelings doesn’t always come very easy to Alec. He’s always preferred to speak through his actions. 

 

Magnus laughs bitterly. “Yeah a hopeless one. Maybe love and relationships are all a mistake. Not a lot of them have worked out for me anyway.”

 

Alec shakes his head. “I never thought you were one to give up on anything. Come on Magnus, you’re a great guy, and you have such a huge heart.” Magnus smiles slightly and takes Alec’s hand in his own.

 

“I appreciate you saying these things and being a good friend, but I know you are only saying it to make me feel better,” Magnus responds. 

 

“I’m saying it because it’s true. You can’t give up on love now, you still have so much time left. Camille is just one bad person out of a whole bunch of people who would be great to you and treat you how you deserve,” Alec says wholeheartedly, not taking his eyes off of Magnus.

 

Magnus is shocked. “You’re actually serious.” 

 

Alec rolls his eyes but remains fixated on helping Magnus understand. “I am. One day you’re gonna be the man that someone can’t stop thinking about. It just takes time.” 

 

Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand, not having felt comforted like this in a while, “Thank you, Alec.” 

 

For a moment Magnus and Alec stare at each other, no words being exchanged between the two. Alec feels something that he doesn’t know how to explain; he just knows it’s been a moment too long so he looks away.

 

“I’m going to let you get some sleep.” Alec lets go of Magnus’ hand and goes to his own, but Magnus’ words makes him freeze up.

 

“Can you stay with me? Until I fall asleep I mean.” Magnus asks with glassy eyes.

 

Alec faces his friend and knows that if he were in the same position, he would want Magnus’ support. “Are you sure? You are pretty drunk.”

 

Now it’s Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes, almost playfully. “I’m asking you to sit beside me until I fall asleep.”

 

“And you don’t find that a little bit weird, me watching you sleep?” Alec argues.

 

Magnus chuckles. “With the day I’ve had this won’t phase me even a bit, I promise you that.”

 

With Alec getting the approval he thought was necessary he goes and sits on the empty side of Magnus’ bed, trying to make himself comfortable. Magnus lies down, turning to face Alec. The last thing he remembers before sleep consumes him is Alec’s hand holding his own. With that reassurance Magnus closes his eyes, finally starting to put this last day behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> leave kudos, comments, do what u gotta dooooo
> 
> also you can follow me on [tumblr](https://s0ftmalec.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus wakes up and feels a throbbing pain in his head. The horrible events of last night all flood to his brain at once, mainly the fact that he got really drunk. He reaches over to grab some painkillers from his bedside table, but instead he ends up touching a person’s arm. 

 

Swearing and confused Magnus turns over and finds Alec sleeping next to him, not even looking bothered by Magnus’ abrupt movements. It doesn’t take very much longer for Magnus to realize why his friend is asleep next to him. Magnus is also reminded of the words that Alec said; how comforting he was towards him at his weakest.

 

Before last night Magnus only had a few people he could really trust, and Alec definitely made that list now.  

 

Magnus suddenly realizes he’s been staring at Alec way too long and flushes in embarrassment. Not that Alec or anyone else has caught him, but he can’t help and notice the cute expression on Alec’s face.

 

Magnus doesn’t see Alec relaxed or at ease often. He is often stern or stressing out about something going on in his life, so seeing him look so carefree is something else; it’s special and almost awe worthy. 

 

Alec lays there with one leg practically hanging off the bed, his one hand open from when he held Magnus’ hand and his other arm tucked close to his chest. But the most striking part of Alec’s appearance, in Magnus’ eyes, is his face. 

 

Magnus can’t help but gaze at Alec’s little pout on his lips. Magnus almost wants to slap himself for thinking this, but Alec’s pout is adorable, and he cannot look away at such a sight. 

 

It’s when Magnus’ rapidly pulsing heartbeat slows down that he can hear a faint sound coming from Alec. Taking his chance by leaning close to Alec, morning breath be damned, he finally hears the sound clear as day.  _ Alec Lightwood snores. _

 

Magnus shakes his head because Alec’s snores can’t be adorable too.  _ How is that fair?  _ Magnus thinks to himself, but continues to look at Alec like he won’t ever be able to see Alec so carefree like this again.

 

“Uh what are you doing?” Alec mumbles, eyes wide in shock. 

 

At first Magnus isn’t aware at what Alec is referring to, thinking that Alec is just shocked that he fell asleep in Magnus’ bed. But then Magnus notices Alec staring down at his own lips and Magnus looks as well. He was so distracted by Alec’s snoring he didn’t even think and put his finger on Alec’s bottom lip, and proceeded to touch it.

 

“Oh my God I’m touching your lip,” Magnus says, feeling horrified he takes his finger away from Alec’s face.

 

“Yeah I didn’t notice,” Alec says, still just as sassy even after he just woke up. 

 

“I’m very sorry about that, I mean I was just looking at your face and I got distracted and...that was very stupid of me,” Magnus says, feeling the blush spread on his cheeks. He can’t even remember the last time he’s gotten this nervous about something. 

 

Alec is blushing even more, noticing that Magnus was staring at him making him feel a bit self conscious. Taking in his surroundings, Alec realizes he fell asleep in Magnus’ bed, and quickly shuffles off, almost falling in the process. 

 

There's an awkward silence between the two; Alec wants to say something but he doesn’t know how to approach the situation. Just as he is about to try and put everything at ease he feels a buzz from his phone in his pocket.

 

_ Jace: hey buddy. Izzy and I are at the park. Wanna hang with us? _

_ Alec: yeah sure. I’ll be there in 10 _

 

“Where are you going?” Magnus asks, worrying that he scared Alec off when he sees him grab a sweater.

 

“Uh I’m going to meet Jace and Izzy at the park,” Alec says, nearly tripping over his desk chair, “so yeah I’ll...bye.” With that Alec races out of the dorm, ready to die from embarrassment. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alec are you okay? You look paler than usual,” Jace comments, noticing Alec’s obvious distress. He has been trying to read a comic book that Simon suggested, but his concern for his older brother is beginning to weigh heavy on him.

 

Next to Jace, Izzy is reading a textbook and filing her nails, but she too has become concerned by Alec’s behaviour. “You haven’t said much since you sat down,” she comments.

 

Alec shakes his head, trying to change the subject, “I never really talk about my personal life. What else is new,” he replies. 

 

Jace and Izzy aren’t convinced. “Were you up all night doing readings again? Alec you are going to do great on your essay you don’t need to worry,” Izzy tries to reassure Alec, to which Jace nods in agreement. 

 

“It’s not that, I did sleep. It’s just weird when you wake up in a small bed next to someone and-” Alec registers what he just said and covers his mouth with his hands.

 

Jace and Izzy’s eyes widen, “Wait what?!” They both yell at the same time.

 

Alec rests his forehead on the table, clearly caught. “So you  _ finally  _ got laid. I’m impressed,” Jace raises his hand to give Alec a high five, but Alec ignores him and proceeds to bang his head on the table.

 

“Stop it Jace,” Izzy shoos her brother away, “Aw do you have a boyfriend now? Is it serious? Do we know him?” Izzy asks curiously. 

 

“Why do you guys care so much? It’s not like I haven’t dated anyone before,” Alec muffles in annoyance.

 

Jace chuckles, “Yeah but we all know you had a very uneventful summer in the dating department.” Alec narrows his eyes at his brother.

 

Izzy scoffs, “Don’t change the subject! Were you in your dorm? Did you have to kick Magnus out?”

 

At hearing Magnus being mentioned Alec averts his gaze away from his siblings, trying to ignore the flush in his face growing too obvious.

 

“Holy shit, you had sex with Magnus didn’t you?! That’s why you’re so afraid to tell us,” Jace whisper yells and Izzy squeals in delight.

 

“I did sleep with Magnus,  _ literal _ sleeping in his bed. He’s been having a hard time with the Camille break up thing and he got really drunk. I showed up and we talked, and I guess we fell asleep,” Alec gets to the point so this can all be over.

 

Jace pouts, “Well that’s even more lame than your whole summer,” Izzy kicks Jace below the table and he starts to whine in pain.

 

“I’m happy you were honest with us, and you’re being a good friend to Magnus, considering you both hated each other back in high school,” Izzy says putting her hand on Alec’s arm.

 

After recovering from his minor injury, Jace speaks up, “I just don’t get why that’s awkward.”

 

Alec was trying to avoid this morning’s events, but he realizes if he can tell anyone it’s his siblings, “Actually there's more...after we woke up.” 

 

Izzy giggles, “Morning sex? It was totally morning sex.” 

 

“No; I woke up and Magnus was already awake and he was...I don’t know, touching my mouth,” saying it makes Alec’s whole face nearly red.

 

Jace winks at Alec teasingly, “Kinky,” he comments, to which Izzy almost chokes on the coffee she is drinking. 

 

“What do you mean he touched your mouth?” Izzy is full on laughing at this point.

 

“Like he took his finger and put it on my bottom lip and was touching it,” Alec tries to describe what he felt the best he can.

 

Jace chuckles, “Dude’s got it bad. He clearly wants you bro,” he says as he steals a sip of Izzy’s coffee. 

 

“We’re friends guys. He needed someone to talk to and I was there for him. That’s all that was. He obviously isn’t very level-headed right now,” Alec responds, trying to lessen the situation. 

 

“Did it make you feel weird, uncomfortable?” Izzy asked with slight concern.

 

“No it was just shocking I guess. I kind of just left right after, and I think I may have hurt him. I don’t know I just don’t want to ruin our friendship,” Alec admits, finally letting out his fear.

 

Jace puts his hand on Alec’s shoulder in reassurance, “I’m sure everything will be okay; you just need to talk to your friend.”

 

“Yeah don’t try and shut him out, I mean after all you both practically live together,” Izzy adds. 

 

Alec smiles, feeling thankful he has such a great family at his side. He realizes he needs to talk to Magnus at some point today, before it becomes easier to avoid him than to face him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the whole morning incident, Magnus decided to go for a walk through campus, check things out and think. He couldn't stop and think about this morning, did he ruin his friendship with Alec because he was staring at his face and touching his lip? They will definitely have to talk about it later today. 

 

“Why hello there, handsome,” He hears a really familiar voice next to him, Magnus frowns and turns his head towards the voice and his heart drops.  _ Camille _ .

 

Letting out a big sigh. “What do you want?” Magnus asks; he really doesn't have time for this mess nor he wants to see her. Ever. 

 

Camille walks closer to him and puts her finger on Magnus’ clothes chest and gives him a smirk, “Mmm, I miss you.” Magnus rolls his eyes at that comment. “It's no fun without you.” 

 

“Okay, so? Camille, I'm not a toy you can play with,” Magnus says, trying to not raise his voice and get other people's attention. 

 

Camille furrows her eyebrows, looking as she's confused and then pouts, “What happened to the Magnus back in high school, who didn't really care, who liked to have fun. You changed.”

 

“Well, people do change Camille, and it's time you do too,” Magnus says, taking Camille’s finger off his chest. Camille’s expression changed quickly and she was staring at Magnus up and down, checking him out and Magnus felt oddly uncomfortable.

 

Camille shakes her head, “Someone must have fucked with your brain, you’re not acting like yourself.” 

 

Magnus scoffs. “Okay, Camille, keep saying that, I am acting like myself, I’m just done being played by you,” Magnus says, his eyes moving away from Camille’s and looking somewhere else, his eyes go wide when he sees Alec looking at his direction. 

 

Camille follows where his eyes are and they land on Alec and then she gives a smirk, “Mmm, interesting.” She waves at Alec and leaves. 

 

Magnus watches Camille walk away and he hears Alec coming closer to him. 

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Alec asks when he gets to Magnus and Magnus turns his head around to look at Alec and he nods.

 

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Magnus says with a smile. “You going back to the dorm?” 

 

Alec nods. “Yeah, you coming?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking to the dorm was awkward, neither of them talked, and it was really starting to worry Magnus; did he fuck up? He didn’t want to lose his friendship with Alec, it was so important to him and it meant so much to h-.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alec blurts out, interrupting Magnus’ thinking.

 

“For what?” Magnus asks, are they talking about this now? Well okay. 

 

“For freaking you out and running away as soon as possible, I-I was just really overwhelmed,” Alec stutters, one hand is on his hair scratching it and the other one is on his arm.

 

“It’s okay, Alec, you didn’t freak me out, I thought I freaked you out. I didn’t mean to stare at your face. Well, you have a gorgeous face if I do say so myself, but I shouldn’t have touched your lip,” Magnus says, giving Alec a small smile, noticing Alec’s blush.

 

“Uh, it’s fine, yeah, it’s fine,” Alec blushed when Magnus made a comment about his face.  _ This man _ , Alec thought.

 

“So we’re good?” Magnus asked, putting his hand on Alec’s arm and Alec shivers a little and nods. “Okay good, how about we watch something on Netflix?” 

 

Alec chuckles and nods. “Yeah sure, pick whatever,” Alec says as he sits down on the floor with Magnus. 

 

Magnus picks out a movie and Alec falls asleep 15 minutes after on Magnus’ shoulder. 

 

Magnus smiles as he hears Alec’s soft snoring and continuing to watch the movie until he falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> what was your favorite part? leave it in the comments! 
> 
> you can follow me on [tumblr!](https://s0ftmalec.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

Alec slowly opens his eyes and he feels his cheek pressed up against something and it hurts a little bit. He pulls away and he chuckles and shakes his head.  _ Of course _ , he thinks, his cheek has been pressed up against Magnus’ shoulder. 

 

Alec sighs and looks at Magnus’ sleeping face a little longer; he looks so relaxed and it’s nice. Alec smiles to himself and gets up to go get ready for class. 

 

Alec goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

 

After the shower, Alec packs his bags and leaves the dorm for his test.

 

2 minutes after, Magnus slowly wakes up, and looks around the room. _ Why am I on the floor?  _ He thinks to himself and yawns. Magnus gets up, walks to his own bed and quickly falls asleep. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec sighs as he is packing up his bag to leave class, the test was done and he was already tired. Just has Alec was about to leave the classroom, he heard his name being called out. Alec turns around and smiles, it’s Joe.

 

Him and Joe have gotten along pretty well over the past few weeks, they have a few things in common and Joe is a pretty good friend. 

 

“Hey Joe, how do you think you did on the test?” Alec asks

 

“Eh, not too bad. But hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Joe says, smiling nervously. 

 

“Sure, go ahead,” Alec says, encouraging Joe to say what he wants to say.

 

“So, uh, would you want to go on a date with me?” Joe asks, letting out a small laugh. 

 

Alec’s froze and and looked at Joe more carefully, studying his face and facial expression. Did Joe really ask him out? Was he serious?

 

After a few minutes of not saying anything, Joe’s shoulders dropped and his expression changed from hopeful to sad, “Uh, sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

 

“Wait, sorry, you just caught me by surprise. Uh, yeah a date sounds good, uh with you,” Alec stutters nervously.  _ Fuck _ , he thinks to himself. 

 

“Really?” Joe asks hopefully.

 

Alec nods and smiles nervously, “Yeah.” 

 

Joe lets out a small laugh, “Okay cool, let’s exchange numbers? So we can plan the date out?” 

 

Alec smiles and chuckles, “Uh, yeah. I’ll give you my phone and you give me yours and we’ll put our numbers in, okay?” 

 

Joe smile got brighter and bigger. “Yup sounds good,” Joe replies and gives his phone to Alec.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec has been walking around the campus for a while, trying to wrap his head around what just happened with him and Joe. He likes Joe; he thinks he has kind eyes and a pretty smile. But he can’t remember the last time he went on a date and his hands get clammy just thinking about it. 

 

Alec doesn’t even realize how much he’s been walking, so lost in his own thoughts, until he gets to the cafe and sees Clary and Izzy through the window. He can see them snuggling up close to the small fireplace in the cafe and reading a book together and smiles. Alec is very happy for his sister and Clary, although he didn’t like the fiery redhead when they first met at the start of high school. 

 

Alec is about to continue on his way to his dorm, but he realizes that he really wants someone to talk to, and who would be better at relationship advice then two important people in his life that are in a relationship?

 

Alec steps into the cafe, already put to ease slightly by the warm atmosphere and the smell of good coffee. Clary notices Alec from where she is sitting and nudges her girlfriend.

 

Izzy chuckles, “Of course my brother comes  _ here _ to interrupt us.” But she doesn’t seem to mind at all, because when Alec walks over to them she can already tell he is thinking a lot about something.

 

Clary gives Alec a side hug, which he reluctantly accepts and takes a seat on one of the bean bag chairs nears them. He has to adjust his position for a moment until he can get his long legs comfortable where he is. 

 

Izzy watches Alec in amusement, “Hello big brother. Something on your mind?” She asks teasingly.

 

Once Alec is situated to his liking he nods, “Yes, I have news actually. I just got asked out on a date…and I said yes.”

 

This immediately gets Izzy and Clary’s attention, who puts their book down excitedly. “When and where did it happen?” Clary asks; she can’t help but be invested.

 

Alec looks at the clock on the wall, “I guess it was a couple of hours ago. It was right after my morning class.”

 

Izzy mock gasps, “And you didn’t bother to tell your sister right after?”

 

“I’ve had a lot on my mind,” Alec replies truthfully.

 

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” Clary asks with a smirk. She looks over it Izzy and they both don’t want to suggest names. But they wouldn’t be surprised if  _ someone’s _ romantic and kind-hearted roommate finally asked Alec out. They have been getting quite close lately. 

 

“It’s this guy named Joe, he’s in my class,” Alec mutters and twiddles with his thumbs.

 

Clary and Izzy are taken aback; that wasn’t the name they expected to here. Come to think of it, Izzy doesn’t remember Alec ever mentioning a guy named Joe. 

 

“Oh,” is all that Izzy can say at first. 

 

Alec frowns, “What’s wrong? Have you heard bad things about him?” 

 

Clary shakes her head, knowing what her girlfriend is thinking, “No no she doesn’t mean that, it’s just....tell us about him. What’s he like?” 

 

Alec is confused at both Izzy and Clary’s expressions but he doesn’t think much about it because he goes into talking to them about Joe. He tells Clary and Izzy everything he knows, which isn’t much because they’ve only spoken before and after classes so far in the term.

 

After talking about him for a little bit, Izzy smiles, “Well he seems like a nice guy Alec. When’s your date? You know I have to be at your dorm early to help you get ready,” she says with a wink.

 

Alec rolls his eyes at his sister’s antics, “I’m not sure. He said he would text me later today and plan it together. To be honest with you both I am pretty nervous. I’m not the best with first dates,” He admits.

 

Izzy chuckles, remembering how awkward Alec was in high school and still is now, “Really? I’m shocked,” Izzy comments sarcastically. When she sees Alec cross his arms in annoyance Izzy decides maybe it’s time to actually help him out.

 

“The whole point of a first date is it is awkward! You’re just getting to know each other, seeing what it’s like to be with the person,” Izzy tries to reassure him.

 

“Yeah seriously Alec don’t overthink this date. Have fun with it,’ Clary adds.

 

Alec stutters, “I-I don’t overthink things.” Clary and Izzy narrow their eyes at Alec and he shrugs. 

 

“Fine, maybe I do,” Alec looks at the clock again, realizing he’s been at the cafe for far too long and seriously interrupted his sister and Clary’s time together.

 

“Anyways thanks for the advice, I’m going to let you two be alone,” Alec gives his sister a kiss on the forehead and Clary an awkward pat on the head when he stands up.

 

As he walks away Izzy calls out, “Text me about this date when the planning is done.”

 

“And say hi to Magnus for us,” Clary says. 

 

Alec nearly freezes still. Should he talk to Magnus about Joe? Alec tries to ignore the worry there.  _ Magnus wouldn’t care anyways, it’ll be fine,  _ Alec insists as he makes his way back to his dorm room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alec opens the door to his room, he sees that Magnus is awake and is on his phone. Alec sees Magnus has a teasing smile on his face and Alec is glad to see him trying to move on. 

 

“Didn’t see you leave this morning, everything okay?” Magnus asks a little bit worried for his friend. 

 

Alec smiles slightly, remembering today’s events, “Yeah everything is great actually.”

 

“I know,” Magnus says and Alec’s throat dries up a bit. Did someone already tell him about Joe? He’s gonna kill Izzy if she said anything.

 

“Waking up next to me two days in a row? You must be feeling lucky, Alexander.” Magnus jokes, trying to lighten up the weird mood Alec is giving off.

 

Alec’s face heats up slightly. “Are you sure you’re doing okay?” Magnus asks, his worry growing.

 

“Joe from my class asked me out this morning,” Alec blurts out. 

 

Magnus’ eyes widen, “Oh I see.” 

 

“And I said yes. We’re probably going out sometime this week. So I uh thought I should tell you...because we’re friends and all. Friends tell each other this stuff right?” Alec asks awkwardly.

 

Magnus chuckles, “Of course you can tell me about your life. Why were you so worried?” 

 

Alec turns away from Magnus, “I don’t know. I guess with everything that happened with Camille, I didn’t want to rub in my face that I’m seeing someone and you're not.”

 

Magnus rolls his eyes jokingly, “Enough about her. I’m happy for you Alec,” Magnus smiles to prove his point, but something doesn’t feel right to him.

 

“Thank you. Do you wanna finish that movie we were watching? I promise I won't fall asleep this time,” Alec jokes.

 

Magnus stands up, suddenly feeling weird about spending time alone with Alec right now. “Actually I was just going to meet up with some friends. See you later?” Magnus avoids Alec’s gaze as he grabs his key. 

 

Alec watches Magnus leave the room and close the door, which doesn't sit well with Alec. For someone who said he was happy, he sure is expressing the exact opposite. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus has been walking around campus, just searching for something to do or someone to hang out with so he won't seem as pathetic as he feels. He lied to Alec when he said he had friends to hang out with. Magnus didn’t know how to explain it, but he knew he needed to leave their dorm at the moment and get some space.

 

Magnus stumbles upon the large library on campus and sighs.  _ Maybe some peace will give him time to think,  _ Magnus thinks and walks inside.

 

Magnus enters the main lobby, where many people are in groups and studying. He spots Jace and Simon sitting at the back with some comic books and decides to approach them. He notices that Simon is practically sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, eager to see what page Jace is on in the comic book he gave him. 

 

Simon notices his friend, “Hey Magnus, come sit with us!” He calls out and gets narrowed eyes from the people in adjacent tables. 

 

Jace rolls his eyes jokingly, “Seriously Simon why him of all people?”

 

Magnus crosses his arms after he sits, “Nice to see you too Blondie.” Magnus liked Simon just fine, but Jace has always been really annoying. More annoying than Magnus thought Alec was before they became friends. 

 

“What are you doing here? Picking out a book? I have some great comic books right here if you wanna read. I’ve got Captain America, Wonder Woman, some Spider-Man at the-”

 

Magnus puts his hand up and stops Simon’s rambling, “That won’t be necessary.”

 

Jace pulls his face out of the Wonder Woman comic he’s reading, “Then why are you here? No offense or anything…” Jace asks curiously. He hasn’t seen Magnus go to the library at all so far in the term, and he especially doesn’t sit with Jace and Simon in a room full of people. Something must be up. 

 

“I’m going to study, if you have to know everything,” Magnus responds sassily. 

 

“How are you going to study with no books? Dumbass,” Jace smirks before he looks back at the comic book. 

 

Magnus’ eyes widen. How did he let Jace of all people make a fool of him?

 

Simon shakes his head and tries to reassure his friend, “I’m sure Jace didn’t mean that. You know how tense he is,” Simon jokes.

 

Jace flushes, “I am not tense,” he says as Simon kisses his cheek. Magnus smirks at the two. Jace can act tough all he wants, but he truly is a softie at heart, especially with Simon.

 

“So where’s Alec? I thought he would be here with you,” Jace notes. 

 

Magnus shrugs, trying to act nonchalant, “I guess I needed some space from him.”

 

Simon gasps, “Are you two fighting? I can’t handle confrontations in our group. Everyone is finally getting along.” He immediately begins to panic. 

 

“Calm down it’s nothing like that. Actually, Alec might have a boyfriend now...maybe,” Magnus confesses.

 

“He does?!” Simon yells, to which people next to him shush him, “Why didn’t he tell me?” Simon asks curiously. 

 

Jace chuckles, “Because he finally just started to like you.” Simon pouts and Jace finds it adorable.

 

“So what do you know about this guy? Did Alec say anything?” Jace asks curiously.

 

Magnus doesn’t really respond, and Jace notices his disinterest in talking about Alec’s potential boyfriend. “I don’t know much. His name is Joe and he’s in one of Alec’s classes. It’s all pretty new, and who knows it probably won’t last,” Magnus comments. Jace looks up right at the moment he notices Magnus slightly smirk at his own words.

 

Magnus sees Jace smile like a crazy person, “Is he alright?” Magnus asks Simon, and he shrugs in response, not really catching onto Jace’s discovery. 

 

“I know what’s going on,” Jace says in a sing song voice.

 

“Well can you tell me cause I’m confused,” Magnus says in annoyance. 

 

“So am I,” Simon exclaims, as curious as ever.

 

“You’re jealous, you like Alec,” Jace puts down the comic book now, clearly disinterested in it.

 

Simon gasps, while Magnus is shocked to say the least. The people next to them shush them again and Simon has had enough. “You hush, this is important,” Simon replies and focuses back on this gossip.

 

“I do not like Alec as any more than a friend. He’s been there for me when no one else has, and I really appreciate having him in my life. But that’s it I assure you,” Magnus argues.

 

“I didn’t peg you as someone who lied to his friend’s faces. There’s clearly something there between you two but neither of you will admit it. Did you tell Alec you were happy for him and race out of the dorm room the first second you got?” Jace asks with a smirk.

 

Simon furrows his brows, “Jace enough, don’t be rude about it.”

 

“I can handle him Simon,” Magnus rolls his eyes, “I just think that Joe isn’t the right one for Alec.”

 

“You barely know the guy to judge. You just want Alec for yourself,” Jace mutters.

 

Magnus stands and dramatically tucks in his chair, “I’m tired of sitting here and taking these accusations and lies from you. I know who I like and who I don’t, so just stay out of it Jace.”

 

And just before he hears an apology from Simon, Magnus marches out of the library and back to his dorm, determined to forget about everything Jace had just said to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Magnus opens the door to his dorm, he hears Alec laughing on the phone, an obvious blush on his face. He quickly types a reply through text and sends it, seeming satisfied with his response. 

 

“Hey, I was wondering where you went,” Alec said, pulling his face from his phone. Magnus can’t help but stare at Alec and the cute blush on his face. But Magnus feels a wrench in his stomach when he figures the blush isn’t because of him.

 

“I told you I was hanging out with some friends. You texting Joe?” Magnus gets to the point. 

 

Alec nods slightly, “Yeah, sorry will that bother you?”

 

Magnus shrugs and lays down on his bed, “Nope. I’m actually going to get some sleep.” Magnus isn’t tired, not one bit. But he just wants this upsetting afternoon to be over.

 

“If something is bothering you and you want to talk I’m here,” Alec says with so much intensity in his voice Magnus feels his heart jump. 

 

Magnus turns away from Alec, not wanting to get too lost in his adorable eyes and gentle words. “I know,” is all he says in response.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Alec asks, hearing a ping from his phone, probably being a text from Joe.

 

“I am positive that I am okay. I’m just really tired, it’s been a long day,” Magnus says.  _ Atleast half of that is true _ , he thinks.

 

Alec smiles, not getting the truth behind Magnus’ words, “Okay goodnight.”

 

“Night,” Magnus mumbles before shutting his eyes.

 

The last thing Magnus hears before finally falling asleep is Alec giggling from a joke Joe sent him on his phone. Magnus never knew a sound like that could be both beautiful and painful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who the heck is joe????? 
> 
> i hope you liked this chapter! feel free to leave comments n kudos!  
> also if you have a favourite part/line from this chapter, i would love to know what it is! 
> 
> you can follow me on [Tumblr!](https://s0ftmalec.tumblr.com/)


End file.
